Synthetic drilling fluids are prepared using isomerized olefins and linear alpha olefins in many combinations. The variety of olefin blends that are available today is the result of efforts to provide an adequate supply of base fluid to a robust market. Another reason for the variety of available blends is the variation in supply of olefin products from olefin manufacturers based on differences in manufacturing processes.
Environmental regulations require synthetic drilling fluid systems to meet a given set of test protocols in order for the cuttings generated by these systems to be discharged into the environment. Current evidence suggests that linear alpha olefins—particularly those having fewer than 14 carbon atoms—contribute to aquatic toxicity. The same toxicity problem apparently does not exist for isomerized olefins having 14 (or more) carbon atoms.
In addition to toxicity issues, it is important for the synthetic base used in a drilling system fluid not to interfere with the analysis of reservoir fluids from the drilling or production operation. Two compounds for which the reservoir fluids commonly are evaluated are pristane (2,6,10,14-tetramethylpentadecane; also known as norphytane) and phytane (2,6,10,14-tetramethylhexadecane). The presence of these two compounds in reservoir fluids has been widely studied, and their presence and ratio are benchmark indicators of the potential economic value of any crude oil to be found in the formation being drilled. It is important for a drilling system fluid not to interfere with accurate analysis of these economic indicators.
Unfortunately, certain olefins or olefin blends interfere with an accurate analysis of pristane and phytane content in reservoir fluids, at least when the analytical tool used is gas chromatography (GC). Olefin-based drilling system fluids are needed that both meet environmental standards and do not interfere with an accurate analysis of the pristane and phytane content of reservoir fluids.